Mr. Robot: eps1.0 hellofriend.mov
| next = "eps1.1 ones-and-zer0es.mpeg" }} "eps1.0 hellofriend.mov" is the first episode of season one of the drama series Mr. Robot. It was directed by Niels Arden Oplev with a script written by series creator Sam Esmail. It first aired on the USA Network on Wednesday, June 24th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Elliot Alderson: Hello, friend. Hello, friend? That's lame. Maybe I should give you a name. But that's a slippery slope. You're only in my head. We have to remember that. .... * Elliot Alderson: What I wouldn't give to be normal. To live in that bubble. Reality of the naive. .... * Elliot Alderson: I'm good at reading people. My secret , I look for the worst in them. .... * Elliot Alderson: It's good. So good, it scratched that part of my mind. The part that doesn't allow good to exist without a condition. .... * Elliot Alderson: I understand what it's like to be different. I'm very different too. I mean, I don't jerk off to little kids, but I don't know how to talk to people. .... * Elliot Alderson: Am I crazy not to like this guy? Among some of his facebook likes are George W. Bush's Decision Points, Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen, and the music of Josh Groban. Must I really justify myself any further? .... * Elliot Alderson: What I'm about to tell you is top secret. There's a powerful group of people out there that are secretly running the world. I'm talking about the guys, no one knows about the guys who are invisible. The top 1% of the top 1%. The guys that play God without permission. And now I think they're following me. .... * Mr. Robot: My dad was a... petty thief. Never could hold down a job, so, he just robbed. Convenience stores, shops, small-time stuff. One time, he sat me down, he told me something I never forgot. He said, "Everyone steals. That's how it works. You think people out there are getting exactly what they deserve? No. They're getting paid over or under, but someone in the chain always gets bamboozled. I steal, Son, but I don't get caught. That's my contract with society. Now if you can *catch* me stealing, then I'll go to jail, but if you can't, then I've earned the money." I respected that, man. I thought that shit was cool as a little kid. A few years after that, they finally caught him. Sent him to jail. Dies five years later. My respect goes with him. I thought he was free doing what he did, but he wasn't. He was in prison. Just like you are now, Elliot. But I'm gonna break you out. .... * Elliot Alderson: Oh, I don't know. Is it that we collectively thought Steve Jobs was a great man even when we knew he made billions off the backs of children?... Or maybe it's that it feels like all our heroes are counterfeit. The world itself's just one big hoax. Spamming each other with our burning commentary *bullshit* masquerading as insight. Our social media faking as intimacy. Or is it that we voted for this. Not with our rigged elections but with our things, our property, our money. I'm not saying anything new, we all know we do this, not because "Hunger Games" books make us happy, but because we want to be sedated. Because it's painful not to pretend because we're cowards... F - - society. .... * Elliot Alderson: Sometimes I dream of saving the world. Saving everyone from the invisible hand, the one that brands us with an employee badge, the one the forces us to work for them, the one that controls us every day without us knowing it. But I can't stop it. I'm not that special. I'm just anonymous. I'm just alone. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories